


i've been cheated by you

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, But mostly fluff, Cheating, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Slow Burn, Smut, kinda? depends on what you consider slow burn, yeahh there's smut now sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: “Shoyo, what’s the longest you’ve gone without a relationship?”“....10 days.”Noya leaned his head back and started to cackle.“Shut up! It just worked out that way! I could totally go without dating anyone if I wanted to!”Noya quirked a brow at him. “Please. I bet you couldn’t go a month without seeing anyone.”“...Okay. What do you bet?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, past hinata shouyo/oikawa tooru
Comments: 45
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re _married_?”

Oikawa rolled over in bed to face Hinata, who was staring at his boyfriend’s—though he wasn’t sure how long that label was sticking around—phone, scrolling through his camera roll. There were wedding pictures, and photos from dates, and selfies all taken with this woman Hinata had never seen in his life, in all of which Oikawa had a silver ring on his left hand. 

Oikawa didn’t even try to deny it, just rolled back over to shove his face into the pillow and groan.

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” Hinata threw the phone onto the comforter and leapt out of bed, quick to pull on his boxers so he could pace the room in some kind of dignity. “We’ve been together for two months! Have you been married this whole time?”

Oikawa grumbled something and sat up. “I didn’t mean for it to get this far. I’m sorry, Shoyo-“

“Don’t call me that!” Hinata turned to look at Oikawa with an icy glare, immediately shutting him up. “You’re a fucking pig, do you know that? Doing this to me? Doing this to your _wife_?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize how big of a deal this would be, or I wouldn’t have given you my phone password, for god’s sake. I mean, aren’t we just-“

“Just what? You think we’re just fuck buddies? You’re the one who asked me to be your boyfriend! You’re fucking sick!”

Oikawa swallowed, left speechless for once, thank god.

Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s phone again. “Here’s what gonna happen. You’re going to take all of your things and leave right now, and you are never going to get in contact with me again.”

Oikawa sighed. “Alright, I understand.”

“And before that,” Hinata said, eyes focused on the phone, “I’m going to call your wife.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “Sho- Hinata please, don’t. It’ll kill her if she finds out like this. Please, I’ll talk to her, but-”

“Would you shut the fuck up, for once in your life?” Hinata rolled his eyes and finally found the contact he was looking for, dialing the number before Oikawa could say another word.

* * *

No, Hinata wasn’t drunk.

Okay, maybe a little. But it wasn’t his fault, with the way Yuu had been serving him shots all night. And anyway, after the morning he had, he thought that getting a little drunk was deserved.

“You know what the worst part is?” Hinata slammed the now empty shot glass onto the bar. “She got mad at me! Not her cheating husband—me! She called me a whore!”

Nishinoya shook his head. “You know, I never liked that Oikawa guy. He just seemed sleazy. Piece of shit.”

Hinata buried his head in his hands. “I should’ve known, too! I mean, we were together for two months and he never once took me to his apartment or introduced me to any of his friends. I should’ve realized that something was wrong.”

“Shoyo, do not blame yourself for getting cheated on.”

Hinata sighed, lifting his head enough to look at his friend. “You know what? I’m done with men. I’m sick of getting fucked over like this. I’m just not gonna date anyone for the rest of my life.”

Nishinoya snorted. 

“What? What’s funny?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-“ Noya started laughing into his drink. “I don’t think you’ve been single for more than a week since I met you.”

“That is not true!”

“Shoyo, what’s the longest you’ve gone without a relationship?”

“Well-“

“And any time before high school doesn’t count.”

Hinata’s mouth snapped shut, before he whispered something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“....10 days.”

Noya leaned his head back and started to cackle.

“Shut up! It just worked out that way! I could totally go without dating anyone if I wanted to!”

Noya quirked a brow at him. “Please. I bet you couldn’t go a month without seeing anyone.”

“...Okay. What do you bet?”

Noya blinked at Hinata. “Are you serious?”

Hinata sat up again, leaning back in his chair. “Yeah! I’ll go a whole month without any dates!”

“Okay...” Noya looked introspective. “If you go a month without seeing anyone—no dates, no hookups, and especially no boyfriends—if you make a whole month, then I’ll give you... Hmm....”

Hinata jolted up, eyes going wide. “You give me the volleyball that you got signed by Japan’s olympic volleyball team!”

Noya’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, okay. But if you lose—which you will—then I get your limited edition Udai Tenma poster.”

Hinata pouted. “You don’t even like the Little Giant.”

“It could be worth a lot of money, though!”

“... Fine. It’s on. Kiss your signed volleyball goodbye.”

Nishinoya laughed. “You probably won’t make a day before you find some guy to like.”


	2. Chapter 2

If it was Hinata’s choice, he would move on from Oikawa easily. After all, the guy was a jerk. And Hinata was the one who broke up with him. Logically, he shouldn’t feel bad at all about what happened. Hinata didn’t deserve to feel bad about someone like him.

But Hinata was not a logical person in the slightest. And despite drinking and talking it out with Noya, Hinata still spent the next day in a bundle of blankets on his couch, watching romcoms and crying every time something reminded him of the man who was now dubbed Shittykawa in his head.

Hinata was three movies in when someone knocked on his door. He tried to ignore it, managed to when they kept knocking for an obnoxiously long time, until a voice sounded through the wall-

“I know you’re in there! I can hear the TV!”

Hinata cursed to himself as he slipped out of his blanket mound and walked to the door. He could only imagine how he looked right now—puffy-eyed and hair disheveled, still in his ratty pajamas. Hopefully, his appearance would deter whatever door to-door-salesman decided to harass him today.

“Look,” he said as he threw open the door, “whatever you’re selling I really don’t need it, so if you could just go?” Hinata looked up at the man who had so persistently tried to get him up.

The man at the door was tall, and he looked like he could be some kind of model in Hinata’s humble opinion, but he definitely didn’t look like a salesman—he was wearing gym shorts and was completely empty handed, no clipboards or brochures.

He looked down at Hinata, a confused expression on his face. “Sorry, does anyone else live here?”

Hinata sighed and leaned slightly in the doorway. “Nope. Just me.”

“So then... Are you Hinata Shoyo?”

“The one and only.” He sat up slightly. “What, do you have a package for me?”

The man shook his head. “No, I’m actually here to pick some stuff up. Oikawa sent me to get his things? He sounded kinda scared, so I was expecting someone... Uh...”

Hinata glared up at him. “Taller? Meaner? Less teary-eyed?”

The guy swallowed. “Something like that.”

He sighed and turned around. “Come on in. I was planning on burning his stuff, but I guess you can take it.”

The guy awkwardly shuffled in after him.

Hinata started shuffling through his things, throwing whatever stuff he found of Oikawa’s in the guy’s general direction. “So,” he said, “You’re Oikawa’s friend?”

“Sort of. We play volleyball together.”

Hinata sighed. “Must be a piece of shit friend.”

“Uh- I know he’s annoying, but what happened between you two? Because Oikawa has never asked me to pick up his things for him before.”

Hinata paused. “Hey, guy, what’s your name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Well, Kageyama.” Hinata stood up straight and turned to face him. “Are you aware that Oikawa is married?”

Kageyama gave a slow nod.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t. Actually, for the past two months I kind of thought I was Oikawa’s boyfriend.”

Hinata watched as Kageyama’s jaw dropped, eyes going wide. “He didn’t. He- He cheated on his wife with you?”

“He did.” Hinata turned back to his bookshelf, looking for an old book Oikawa had lent him. He found it and threw it to Kageyama’s feet. “I found out I was the ‘other woman’ yesterday. And I told him to never talk to me again, so I guess he sent you instead.” He laughed to myself. "I'm glad I actually managed to scare him, though."

“That’s...” Kageyama sighed. “I knew Oikawa was annoying, but I didn’t know he was an actual piece of shit."

“The shittiest.” Hinata gave another once over of the apartment. “I think I still have some of his clothes in the bedroom-”

“You, uh. Don’t need to do that. I mean, I think Oikawa can go without his things.”

Hinata faced Kageyama. “I really don’t mind if you bring it all to him. I mean, I’ve got nothing to do with it.”

“You said you were going to burn it, right?”

Hinata snorted. “That was a joke. Mostly.”

“Oh. Well, I could help you throw it all out, if you want.”

Hinata tilted his head to the side. “You really don’t have to sell out your friend like that, you know.”  
  


“Oikawa isn’t even my friend. And I can’t believe he… You didn’t deserve what he did.”

Hinata grinned up at him. “That’s sweet, Kageyama.”

He didn’t expect Kageyama to turn pink at that the way he did. “I’m not- Anyone would be sweet to some cute guy crying in front of them, dumbass. That’s like, the bare minimum.”

The grin was wiped from Hinata’s face. “Don’t call strangers dumbasses! And I’m not crying!”

“Well, you definitely were crying, like twenty minutes ago. Which is the same thing.”

Hinata crossed his arms. “Alright, I take it back, you’re not sweet at all! Just shut up and help me dump this stuff, okay?”

Kageyama looked away like he was considering it. “Well, now I don’t know. If you’re gonna be like that-”

“Kageyama, heartbroken man who was just crying, remember? Do you really want to deal with what will happen if you make me upset again?” Hinata pouted up at him, eyes wide.  
  


“Alright, I’m helping,” Kageyama sighed, “just stop looking at me like that, it’s creepy.”

Hinata giggled again as he turned away. “Thank you. Now start throwing things out the window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddd i suck ass at ending chapters free me from this suffering


	3. Chapter 3

“Noya, you aren’t going to believe what happened this morning-“

Okay, so calling a friend just to talk about some guy he met was probably a little weird. It felt so high school—Hinata was pacing back and forth across his living room with the phone in his hand, unable to keep himself still, a giddy grin on his face. But he felt like if he didn’t tell anyone, this funny feeling of lightness in his chest would never go away. 

“-So Shittykawa sent this guy over to pick up his things, right? And this guy—Noya, he’s like the prettiest man I’ve ever seen—and he was so funny, really, and he was really sweet about the whole breakup, and he totally took my side and it was just so, gwahh! you know? I just-“

Shoyo was cut off by a loud laugh on the other end of the line.

“Noya?”

“Sorry,” Nishinoya said, still laughing despite the apology, “but do you seriously not remember anything we talked about last night?”

Hinata paused in his tracks.

Of course, he remembered. He had gotten drunk, but not that drunk—maybe the end of the night got a little hazy, but he retained most of their conversation.

And he definitely remembered the bet.

Shoyo’s heart started to sink, while Noya kept laughing on the other end. “I can’t believe you didn’t make in a single day-“

“Hey! I’m still in the running! It’s not like me and the guy did anything, I wasn’t even that into him-“

“You called me just to talk about him, Shoyo.”

Hinata’s cheeks were going red. “Okay, I was kind of into him—maybe more than kind of—but it’s not like anything will come of it! I didn’t even get his number or anything, so I’ll probably never see the guy again. I just thought it was interesting. Sorry for telling you about my fascinating life.”

Noya’s laugh was dying down a little, at least, although he still wasn’t helping Hinata with his embarrassment. “I’m glad you met someone, Shoyo. But Jesus, man, you have to go at least a day without finding a rebound. Okay?”

Hinata groaned and flopped down onto the couch, all his nervous energy gone. “You shouldn’t be worried about me, Noya. I’m still gonna win the bet.”

Nishinoya chuckled, like the very idea of Hinata winning was some kind of joke. “Anyways—It’s good that you called, because I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Hinata leaned back deeper into the couch.

“One of Daichi’s friends called him just now, and he asked to play volleyball with us from now on! And he’s a setter, which means-“

“Oh my god, I never have to set again!”

“Damn right,” Noya said, “I can’t believe you sound more relieved than me.”

Hinata and a few friends had this little volleyball team. It wasn’t much—they only met to practice once a week, if they were lucky and their schedules all aligned—but the recreational games were nice, and it was something to look forward to on the weekend.

The problem was that they only had one setter, which meant during games among the team, there was always one side that fought each other in rock-paper-scissors for the right not to set.  (Hinata was notoriously bad at rock-paper-scissors, and was probably worse at setting. Overall, the system wasn’t ideal, especially for him.)

“Thank god,” Hinata said, “you tell Daichi that I love his setter friend, his existence is a blessing.”

Noya laughed. “Careful, we don’t even know if the guy is good yet. He’ll be at practice this weekend, though. You’ll be there, right?”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

* * *

Why did Shoyo always end up eating his words like this?

He was currently racing on his bike down to the gym, pedaling hard enough that he thought soon he was gonna start seeing god.  He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, No doubt the same messages from Noya as always:

_ “Where are you?” _

_ “Daichi's gonna start without you.” _

_ “You literally told me you were going to be here early this time.” _

_ “I swear, if you slept in again, I am going to beat your ass-“ _

Hinata tried not to think about those messages and focused harder on pedaling. He could beg for Noya’s mercy when he got there.

The bike ride from his apartment to the gym was 30 minutes, but Hinata had managed to cut it down by 10, which he would’ve been proud of if he wasn’t so focused on throwing down his bike as soon as he got there and rushing in the door.

“I’m so sorry,” he was already starting, as soon as he threw the door open. The rest of the team turned to look at him: Hinata could see the way Noya was glaring, hands on his hips, trying as hard as possible to look intimidating.

Hinata threw down his bag and jogged over to him. “I completely lost track of time, but I swear it won’t happen again-“

Daichi cleared his throat, and Hinata jolted upright, clamping his mouth shut. “Don’t worry about it,” the unofficial captain said, despite his tone saying that Hinata should definitely, absolutely be worried. “Anyways, as I was saying, this is our new setter.”

Hinata turned to look at Daichi and the man he was gesturing toward. He blinked, wiped at his eyes, looked up again. There was no way the person standing beside Daichi was the guy Hinata thought he was. 

Was it a mirage or something? Did he have heatstroke? He supposed it was possible, considering the ride he had just forced himself through in the summer heat.

The man beside Daichi cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you all,” he said, in a nervous voice that Hinata undeniably recognized. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”


	4. Chapter 4

Was Shoyo still breathing? He wasn’t sure. It was hard to focus on anything but the wild beating of his heart right now. He silently prayed to himself that it was all because of the bike ride, and not because the cute guy who he had mostly forgotten about over the week was standing right in front of him.   
  


He could tell the guy was talking, because his mouth was moving and everyone else was looking at him, but Hinata couldn’t hear anything over the noise in his head. Didn’t he say he practiced with Oikawa? What was he doing  _ here _ ? And why did Hinata care so much?

Noya snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Dude, are you stroking out?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. “Daichi asked you a question.”

“S-sorry,” he said, and he forced himself to take his eyes off Kageyama and look up to Daichi. “I just needed a second to catch my breath. What did you ask?”

Daichi blinked at him and repeated himself, slowly. “Could you go get the ball bag?”

“Yes!” He grabbed Noya by his arm. “Noya, you can help me, can’t you?”

Nishinoya looked at him like he was crazy, but he still let Hinata drag him across the gym.

“Shoyo,” he said, somewhere between a whisper and a yell, “what is wrong with you?”

“That’s him.”

“Who?”

“ _ Him,” _ Hinata said through gritted teeth, “the guy who I called you about last week. What is he doing here, Noya? He's supposed to have another team, far away, where I never have to see him again, I was supposed to _never see him again-_ ”

Nishinoya hushed him. “Okay, first of all, calm the fuck down, because you should not be going crazy over this guy. I mean, he’s not even that hot-“

“Noya-“

“ _And_ _even if he was_ , he’s friends with Oikawa, so he definitely can’t be good for you. You probably don't even like him, you’re just feeling emotional because of the breakup, okay? Just stay away from him until you get over whatever... _this_ is.”

Hinata nodded and exhaled, slowly, feeling his heart start to slow down again. “Thanks. I was really about to lose it.”

“I could tell,” Noya said.

Daichi called out to them over his shoulder. “Hey, you two, hurry up!”

Hinata nodded and hoisted the ball bag over his shoulder. 

He could do this. All he had to do was avoid Kageyama until he could sort out whatever he was feeling around him. He just had to stay as far as possible, and he would be fine. Soon he would be laughing at himself for making such a big deal about this.

The others had already split into teams, except for Daichi, who was waiting at the sideline for the two of them. “Thanks,” he said, and he reached down for a ball. “Noya, you’re with Suga. Hinata, go stand by the new guy.”

  
_ Fuck _ . 


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata was starting to feel like he would be okay. After all, any feelings of attraction started to dissipate after Kageyama called him a dumbass for the thirtieth time.

“Will you shut up?” Hinata snapped, after Kageyama called him out for his receive stance again. “Don’t I have like, seniority over you or something? I should be the one bossing you around!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’m just trying to correct you.”

“You don’t correct people by calling them names!”

“Hey!” Daichi called from the other side of the net. “Will you quit fighting and serve?”

Hinata hadn’t even realized he’d been rotated to the back. He stepped away from Kageyama with a huff and took the ball, tossing it in the air.

It bounced off his hand and collided with the net.

Hinata wasn’t even embarrassed, really, because the others were used to this—he was notoriously bad at serving, made up for it the best he could in other ways.

But Kageyama laughed, and Shoyo felt his ears start to turn red.

“You absolute dumbass,” he said, “I can’t believe you don’t even know how to serve-“

“Quit it! Just- Be quiet!” Hinata had his hands balled into fists at his sides. He felt like a toddler, staring up at Kageyama like this, completely powerless. 

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t worried about his feelings anymore.

Except-

Then there were moments like this one, when Kageyama was up to serve and he shut up and looked so damn focused, that Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off him. How his seemingly permanent frown softened as he tossed up the ball, the way his body tensed as he jumped up and hit it, how he wiped his bangs out of his eyes as he landed, in a way that was almost cute—the whole image was impossible to look away from.

Hinata could ignore that, though. Or he would, anyway.

The game continued, and Hinata’s opinion that Kageyama was a royal pain in the ass was only solidifying. Because they had nearly finished the set and Kageyama hadn’t even tossed to him once, had simply focused on everyone else, only ever looking to Hinata when he made a mistake. 

It was infuriating. He wondered if it was on purpose, or if Kageyama simply didn’t notice him. 

Hinata was in the front row again soon, and hadn’t spiked the ball once. He was getting antsy, starting to jump in place just to feel himself lift off the ground. 

“Hey,” he said, voice hushed as he turned to Kageyama, “this time, toss to me.”

“What-” Kageyama started, but he trailed off when he met the intensity of Hinata’s eyes. “I- I’ll send you the ball when you’re where I need you.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes. 

The serve went up, the receive was returned, and the stars seemed to align.

Hinata’s whole thing had always been his speed. So it wasn’t a surprise to anyone but Kageyama when he sped across the court, right to where he was needed.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t call out for the spike or try to get Kageyama’s attention. He didn’t need to. Because the moment he wound up to jump, he could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, could sense his hands moving and knew exactly when the ball would appear in front of him.

There was a moment, midair, when they locked eyes and simply stared at each other. Hinata didn’t have time to read the expression on Kageyama’s face; But when he thought back, it seemed like something between shock and awe.

Hinata’s hand met the ball and it crashed down to the other side.

He barely managed to land on his feet, had to stumble back to catch himself. “Wow,” he whispered, and he lifted his palm to just stare at it.

He looked back to Kageyama, eyes shining. “You’re amazing.”

Kageyama started to go red, as Hinata hopped towards him. “How do you do that? The ball just, like, appeared in my hand!”

Kageyama searched for words, found none, swallowed and started again. “That... That was a really good jump.”

Hinata grinned. “Did the great and terrible Kageyama just give me a compliment?”

Kageyama just snorted and looked away. 

But still, Hinata felt something inside his chest go lighter, as the simple compliment rang in his ears.

Yeah, okay, so maybe forgetting his feelings wasn't an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't love this but it is. um. a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgetting his feelings wasn’t an option, but drinking them away definitely was. 

The team always went out for drinks after practice. Hinata usually just got water; He was only there to chat with friends anyways, and after trying to bike home drunk and hitting a phone pole he had decided that staying sober was the much more responsible option.

But Shoyo didn’t feel like being responsible tonight. 

“Woah,” Daichi said as he sat down at the bar next to Hinata, who was already downing his beer, “is Shoyo good?”

Noya patted him on the back, hard, and made Hinata choke on his drink. “He’s been having a tough couple weeks.”

Kageyama sat down on the other side of Noya, just as Hinata dropped his glass and started to cough. “Hey dumbass, slow down. It’s too early for you to be throwing up.”

Hinata turned to glare at him as he caught his breath. “Who invited him?”

Daichi laughed. “I did. He  _ is _ our new teammate.” He leaned his hand onto his arm. “So, what’s up?”

“Just relationship stuff,” Hinata said, “Noya is exaggerating.”

Noya tapped on his glass. “Shoyo and Oikawa broke up last week,” he said. 

Hinata groaned, because he hadn’t even been thinking about Oikawa until Noya said his name.

Daichi rose an eyebrow. “Last week? I’m kind of surprised you haven’t moved on by now.”   
  


Hinata jolted up. “Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?”

Noya laughed. “We made a bet that he can’t make it more than thirty days without seeing someone. I think he’s, like, going through withdrawals.”

Hinata was ready to glare at Noya, but as he turned to look at him his eyes caught on Kageyama. 

Kageyama, who was staring at him with all the intensity in the world, who didn’t look away even when Hinata met his gaze, but kept their eyes locked as he brought his glass to his lips. Hinata couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down to Kageyama’s throat, as his Adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed. He lowered the glass and Hinata’s gaze caught on slightly wet lips, as they started quirking up into a grin.

“Shoyo?” Noya leaned forward so he was between them. “Dude, are you doing alright?”

Hinata placed his hands on the bar and stood up from his stool. “I need to use the bathroom.”

Before anyone could say anything he turned on his heels and started walking away. 

This was supposed to be easy. Hinata had only met the guy twice, he shouldn’t be falling apart just by looking at him. He shouldn’t be feeling so much right now. 

If he could just get some distance between the two of them, maybe-

A wrist on Hinata’s hand stopped him in his tracks, and Hinata turned to see Kageyama right behind him. 

He tugged his hand away. “What do you want?” He snapped, maybe a little harsher than he wanted to be--but he felt like he was allowed to be pissed, when Kageyama was the last person he wanted to see right now. 

Kageyama averted his eyes. “I- I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”   
  


Hinata softened. “I’m fine.”

  
Kageyama nodded. “Listen, I wanted to apologize, if I was rude today or anything-”

Hinata actually laughed, because Kageyama being rude was the least of his problems. “You really are sweet, Kageyama.”

“I’m not-”   
  


“I know,” Hinata sighed, “‘Anyone would be sweet to some guy crying in front of them,’ right?”   
  


“...Cute guy.”

Hinata paused. “What?”

  
  
“I said cute guy. Last week, when I said that.”

  
  
Hinata swallowed, unsure of what to say. 

  
“You’re right about the second half, though,” Kageyama said. “I mean, I was worried you were gonna go cry in the bathroom or something. So I figured I had to say something for my conscience.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You really can’t be nice for more than five seconds, huh?”

“I’m being nice right now,” he said, stepping closer to Shoyo. “Should I be nicer?”

“Shut up,” Hinata said, as he focused very hard on  _ not _ focusing on how close they had gotten. 

Kageyama started to grin, leaning closer. “Make me.”

Hinata practically squeaked, and Kageyama started to laugh. God, he was just teasing him, wasn’t he?

He shoved Kageyama back. “I really need to piss,” he said, and he turned back to the bathroom. 

If Kageyama said anything, Hinata didn’t hear it. He disappeared into the bathroom before he could get a response. 

Hinata let out a deep breath, as soon as he was sure he was alone, and wondered how the hell he was supposed to survive this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata was handling this just fine. Really, he was showing extreme maturity. And he hadn’t thought about Kageyama once since the bar.

Okay, maybe once or twice. Only in passing. Nothing to worry about.

There was one daydream before bed, where his mind may have.... wandered. Maybe a second one. It may have happened in the shower.

But—other than that—he was fine, completely unaffected by Kageyama’s presence.

It helped that he could avoid him, most of the time. Practices were only once a week, which meant that Hinata could put his best effort towards shoving Kageyama to the back of his mind until then, and then manage his way through those few hours in the gym. 

He skipped out on drinks. He didn't know if Kageyama would be there. But he didn't want to take the chance. 

Hinata was surviving, the best he could, pretending that Kageyama was nothing more than a casual acquaintance, all throughout the next two practices. He only had one more week of this nonsense—because the bet was still the part that mattered, he wasn’t losing, not yet—and then he could find some other guy to help him forget about all this stuff that stupid Kageyama made him feel. 

It would've been working out perfectly, if Kageyama didn't seem to enjoy making everything harder for Hinata.

It was after the team’s third practice with Kageyama, when Hinata turned down the invitation to drinks for the second time, that Kageyama grabbed him by the arm before he walked out of the gym. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. 

"Sure," Hinata said, lighthearted, even as he felt his stomach sink.

Kageyama pulled him back in the gym. It was empty now, except for the two of them, their sneaker squeaks echoing onto the walls. Kageyama turned to face him, his eyes anxious. "This is going to sound stupid," he said, " but... Are you avoiding me?"

Hinata blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. At no point, in his total avoidance of Kageyama, had he ever thought the guy would have a problem with it. 

"No," Hinata said, "of course not! Why would you think that?"

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck. "You haven't been talking to me much at practice. And you didn’t come to drinks for the last couple weeks. I just don't-" Kageyama paused, swallowed, started again. "If something is off with the team, I need to know. I don't want to be ignoring a teammate’s feelings."

That was right. To Kageyama, Hinata was just another teammate, a player to be used, that he needed at the best of his abilities. There was nothing personal about this. For a moment, Hinata had almost been hopeful, that Kageyama actually liked him—that he minded it, when Hinata tried to avoid him.

Hinata smiled, despite everything. "You worry way too much. I haven't been going out because of, uh, deadlines at work and stuff. I've been kind of stressed out. That's why I've been off at practice, I guess."

Hinata worried for a second about the lame excuse—he worked at a Mexican restaurant, for god’s sake, and hadn’t had a deadline since high school—but Kageyama seemed to brighten up. “Oh, good. I mean, I’m glad that I didn’t upset you.”

Hinata laughed. “You really need to stop worrying about me, Kageyama. Is that all?”

“Actually- do you want to stay back and practice for a minute, just us? If you’re not going out with the guys, anyway.”

Hinata should’ve said no, considering everything he had been fighting against for the last two weeks. But… It sounded nice, to get some extra work in. And Hinata could make it a little longer with this guy, without absolutely losing it, right?

“I’d love to,” he said, grinning up at Kageyama.

* * *

Hinata had forgotten how good this felt. 

It had been a long time since he played volleyball seriously. The little team he had was just for friends, after all. It's not like they were serious about it. 

Hinata had forgotten how it felt to burn like this, to feel like his legs were going to fall off with every jump, and still never let himself stop moving. Because Kageyama was asking everything of him, and Hinata wanted to give it. 

Kageyama was the first one to stop, despite his constant calls for more in the beginning. It was Hinata who was calling “one more toss,” countless times before Kageyama could manage to get him to slow down.

"You're... A monster," Kageyama said, when Hinata finally let him stop moving. 

"Gee, thanks, Kageyama."

Kageyama laughed, a little out of breath, and went to his water bottle. “How do you move like that? How are you not exhausted?”

"I dunno," Hinata said. He could feel the exhaustion catching up with him now, but it had always been easy to push down, when he was actually on the court. He jumped in place, just to feel his muscles do something. "Man, I haven't practiced like that in a long time. That felt so good!"

Kageyama laughed and used his free hand to pull up his shirt. “Me neither.”

Hinata finally stopped moving. He watched, silent, as Kageyama wiped his face with his shirt. It was natural, really, that his eyes trailed over the hard muscles of his stomach, where his abs flexed as his shirt rode higher-

“Hey,” Kageyama said, and Hinata’s eyes snapped up to his. 

“Sorry,” he stammered, “I got distracted.”

“I could tell,” Kageyama laughed, “am I that distracting to you?” Kageyama dropped his water bottle and pulled his shirt all the way off, so that he could use it to wipe at the sweat on his shoulders.

Hinata should’ve looked away, for his own sake, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “W-what are you doing?”

“I forgot my towel,” Kageyama said, amusement heavy in his voice. “What, like what you see?”

Hinata froze. Not this again, this flooding of red to his cheeks while Kageyama just stood there, grinning at him—Hinata wondered if he knew, just how much that teasing affected him, if he knew and somehow got off to making this pathetic guy hot and bothered over some jokes-

Hinata should’ve known that he couldn’t do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda... odd but the next chapter hopefully makes up for it teehee


	8. Chapter 8

One thing was certain to Hinata, as Kageyama stared down at him with that stupid grin—he had to get out of here before he did something ridiculous. 

“Y’know what?” Hinata said, straightening up and backing toward the door. “I have to go.”

The grin disappeared from Kageyama’s face. “Wait, really?”

“Really,” Hinata said, voice harsh, as he walked to the gym doors. He let the door slam shut behind him, because honestly, he couldn’t give a shit.

Hinata rushed over to his bike, sighing as he undid the lock. Maybe he could quit coming to practice. Or talk to Daichi, and get him to convince Kageyama to go back to his old team, or something. Anything but dealing with this heavy embarrassment all the time, and all the thoughts of Kageyama that were unavoidable.

Hinata heard the doors open behind him, and he wanted to scream, because how was he supposed to escape Kageyama when the guy was following him?

“Hinata-”

Shoyo spun to stare him down—he was relieved that he had at least put his fucking shirt back on. “What do you want, Kageyama?”

“I- I’m just-” Kageyama sighed. “I get that I’m not the nicest guy in the world, but I can’t think of any reason why you’re running away from me like this. I mean, do you just hate me?”

“I don’t hate you! I don’t hate you, and that’s the problem!”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kageyama was glaring down at him, and seriously, why did Hinata think he looked hot like that? What was wrong with him? “Look, if this is about Oikawa, you should know I don’t even talk to him anymore, that’s the whole reason I’m on this team-”

“It’s not about Oikawa! I mean- It’s kind of about Oikawa, but-“ Hinata groaned, because he couldn’t believe he was about to explain this to Kageyama of all people. “You know, Noya and I made this bet, about whether I could go a month without seeing anyone. And it was gonna go fine- The whole thing would’ve been fine, if you hadn’t shown up.” He looked up at Kageyama, cheeks flushed, but the setter just stared down at him blankly. 

“Hinata, I don’t get it.”

“God, Kageyama! You’re so stupid! You’re stupid and rude and fucking- Hot, seriously, why do you get to be so stupid and so hot at the same time, it’s not fair! It’s not my fault that I‘ve got a thing for you! Especially when you keep doing this shit that feels like flirting—and I know it’s not on purpose, but-“

“Who said it wasn’t on purpose?”

Hinata paused, finally. “What?”

Kageyama covered his face with a hand. “God, Hinata- I’ve been trying to flirt with you since, like, day one. I mean, I kept saying all those cheesy things, hoping you’d pick up on it- I get I’m not a pick-up artist, but am I so bad that you can’t even tell when I’m flirting on purpose?”

“Wh- but you call me a dumbass all the time, and-”

Blue eyes snapped to Hinata’s, anger gone but still full of intensity. “I’m not good with this stuff! but you’re really fucking cute, Hinata. And sweet, and funny, and- It wasn’t my fault that I got a thing for you, either, when you do all that cute shit, and-“

He sighed, ran his hand up and through his hair. “I know I shouldn’t. Be flirting with you, I mean. I know you just got out of a breakup, I was there when it happened but I still- I couldn’t get you out of my head, Hinata.”

Hinata let go of the handles of his bike, distantly heard it fall back against the rack, as he took a step toward Kageyama. He didn’t say anything, though. He didn’t want to risk interrupting Kageyama, not when he was saying everything that Hinata wanted to hear.

Kageyama swallowed. “I get it, if it’s too soon, or if you just don’t want to see me, or something- but- but I’m not getting stopped by a fucking bet. Especially if it’s just to keep you from shitheads like Oikawa, or something. Because if I was your boyfriend, I would treat you so much better than that. You wouldn’t have to deal with shit like that anymore. I would take care of you.”

Kageyama’s cheeks were flaming red, but he didn’t look away from Hinata, not for a second.

Hinata didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the blush on Kageyama’s face, the bashfulness that he had never seen before. Or maybe it was the confession itself, or the way Kageyama said it, nervous but still so sure of himself.

Maybe it was the whole thing, all of it together, that made Hinata snap and lurch forward to catch Kageyama in a kiss.

Kageyama was too shocked to meet him, and Hinata was fine with that, could get by with the simple press of their lips and his hands balled into Kageyama’s t-shirt. But then Kageyama snapped out of it, drawing back. 

“Hey,” Kageyama said, “what about your bet-“

“Do you want to kiss me, Kageyama?” Hinata stared up at him, eyes wide, and Kageyama nodded helplessly. “Then you should stop asking questions and do it.”

“But-” 

  
Shoyo put a finger over his lips. “Kageyama,” he breathed, drawing out his name, “do you really feel like talking right now?”

Kageyama froze, and Hinata was worried he had actually gone too far, had somehow ruined this already—but then Kageyama was grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand out of the way so that he could lean down and kiss him. 

Hinata didn’t take the time to be surprised or relieved, just leaned forward right away, standing up on his tiptoes and looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama was being slow, gentle in every way, his hands light on Hinata’s waist like he didn’t want to weigh him down. And it was nice—better than nice—but Hinata didn’t need that, not right now. 

He had been fighting against this for far too long. And now that the fuse had been lit, he needed an explosion.

He brought his hand higher to grip at Kageyama’s hair, pulling him down and tilting his head slightly. His lips parted against Kageyama’s, and Kageyama followed suit, gave Hinata everything that he demanded.

Hinata pushed him back until he was against the gym wall, and it registered, vaguely, that they were standing outside right now, kissing in the open where everyone could see it. He pulled back, and Kageyama tried to follow him. It took all of Hinata’s willpower to actually pull himself away.

“Kageyama,” he said, and he could feel just how breathless and desperate he sounded. “You drove here, right?”

Kageyama nodded. 

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide, pleading. “Do you remember how to get to my place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally,,
> 
> for the record hinata made it like three weeks, which is a little over twice his last record, which counts for *something* at least


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayy welp we've made it to the smut chapter
> 
> if any of you are uncomfortable with nsfw, feel free to skip ahead to chapter 10! nothing too plot-relevant happens here since, y'know, they're too busy fucking

Hinata knew how this went. He had been like this before, anxious in the passenger seat of some guy’s car while they drove to his apartment a little too fast and still too slow for comfort. 

He knew he would feel like shit in the morning. He knew things would be even more awkward on the team, afterward. He knew that he was giving up this whole bet for what would turn out to be a one night stand, surely, because there was no way someone like Kageyama was going to stick out with  _ him- _

Hinata knew all that, but he couldn’t force himself to focus on it, to really soak it in like he usually tried to before these kinds of things.

Because right now his whole focus was on Kageyama, on the way his arms tensed on the steering wheel, on how his foot was pressing harder on the gas with each second, on how he glanced anxiously over to Hinata every few seconds like he was worried he would disappear.

Hinata couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Kageyama’s car was on the small side, so it didn’t take Hinata much effort to lean over the center console and place his lips on Kageyama’s neck, kissing up to his chin. He loved the way Kageyama trembled under that touch, how his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He loved that he could affect him like that.

“Hinata, stop that-“

“Stop what?” Hinata hummed, and he nipped at Kageyama’s ear. 

Kageyama let out a breathless sigh, and Hinata giggled at the sound, leaning further over the console to brush a hand over Kageyama’s lap. “We’re so close, Yama,” he sighed, “just a few minutes and you’ll be all mine- God, I can’t wait to feel you, I’ve been thinking about it for so long-“

“Quit it,” Kageyama said, and his words were so empty of malice that Hinata had to laugh.

“Do you really want me to?” Hinata’s fingers dipped between Kageyama’s legs, and his breath hitched. “I don’t think you do. I think you want my hands all over you, right?” He tilted his head to speak right into his ear. “I can make you feel so good, Kageyama. I can touch you in all the right places.”

“Fuck, Hinata-“ 

Kageyama swerved into a parking lot, and Hinata had to cling to him by his shirt to keep himself from flying back into the passenger’s side. He realized, as he sat up and looked out the window, that they were already at his apartment complex—he wondered just how fast Kageyama had been going, to get them there this quickly. Maybe Hinata shouldn’t have teased him, for the health and safety of them both. 

Kageyama unbuckled his seatbelt and shoved open the door, pulling Hinata out behind him—Hinata yelped at the force until he was on his feet and started to giggle, while Kageyama fumbled with his key fob until the car blinked at him, locked.

“Great parking job,” Hinata laughed, staring at where the tires covered the yellow lines. “You should really fix that-“

“Hinata.” Kageyama’s grip on his arm tightened, and Hinata lost all words as soon as he looked up at him. “We’re going inside right now.”

Hinata swallowed and nodded, letting Kageyama pull him to the doors.

The elevator ride up to his floor had never felt so long before, but Hinata could hardly bear it this time. Kageyama seemed to know how to occupy them, though—as soon as the doors were closed he grabbed Hinata, hoisting him up and pushing his back against the wall.

Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist like they were meant to be there, already resuming his work on the man’s neck, sucking his way down his collar.

“Fuck-“ Kageyama groaned into his shoulder and ground up, forcing a muted whine out of Hinata when they brushed together through their shorts—he hadn’t actually realized how bothered he had gotten, half-hard just from the car ride.

“Can you feel it?” Kageyama thrust up, making Hinata whine again. “Just what you do to me?“

“Yes, fuck Kageyama-“ Hinata was ready to throw his head back and really give himself up right there, but then the elevator chimed and he came crashing back to Earth, jumping down from Kageyama’s waist.

He walked fast despite his shaky legs, already grabbing his keys from his pocket, while Kageyama trailed behind him like his shadow. A very horny, very anxious shadow, who was growing more irritated by the second with the way Hinata kept missing the lock with the key.

“Let me,” he said, and he reached down to put his hand over Hinata’s, guiding the key into the lock and turning it. Hinata wondered how Kageyama managed to be so steady when he could feel his own arms shaking. Wasn’t Kageyama the one who was trembling in the car, the one who Hinata had wrapped around his finger? This turn of events seemed unfair.

It was hard to worry about when the door closed behind them and Kageyama took Hinata crashing into the nearest wall, leaning down to meet him for a kiss. 

Hinata walked them back to the bedroom, stumbling and pausing every few moments, unable to stop his hands from wandering over Kageyama even though he knew he should rip himself away for a second. Because he was there—right there underneath his fingertips after Hinata had resisted him for so long. It was impossible to stop affirming that to himself. 

They kicked off their shoes, tripped over them in the walk. Hinata pulled off Kageyama’s shirt, and Kageyama did the same to him in the moment they were separated, tossing their clothes aside. Things like that kept them occupied.

But Kageyama kept them moving, and before Hinata realized it his knees were catching on the mattress, sending him tumbling backward. 

Hinata’s exhale as his back hit the bed was swallowed up by Kageyama, as he crawled on top of him without ever separating.  Hinata turned his head to the side, just to breathe, and Kageyama took the opportunity to trail his lips down his neck. It was amazing, Hinata could already feel himself starting to unravel, eyes slipping closed involuntarily, and yet-

“More, Kageyama, please-” Hinata hated hearing himself begging already, but he couldn’t take it.

He needed skin against skin, needed Kageyama’s touch directly, needed to be surrounded by him, to be overwhelmed.

Kageyama pulled back, and the complete absence was enough to make Hinata want to scream.

He opened his eyes to see Kageyama staring down at him, eyes wide. His arms were tense, his throat bobbing as he looked over Hinata. He was hesitating. Hinata knew that, and he hated it. He couldn’t let this stop now. 

He hooked a leg around Kageyama and flipped them over, surprisingly easily, since Kageyama was suddenly so pliant; He straddled his lap and sat up, pulling Kageyama with him until they were both upright.

“Kageyama,” he said, as he rolled his hips down, forcing a groan out of him. “Do you want this?”

Kageyama just nodded, and Hinata shook his head, pulled back so he was hovering over his lap. “I need to know, Kageyama. I need to know that you want this as much as I do.”

Kageyama froze, mouth open slightly, while Hinata stared at him and put all his self-control into keeping that small amount of distance between them.

Finally, Kageyama brought a hand to Hinata’s back and pulled him back down against him, making them both groan. “Fuck yes, you don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about this-“

Hinata whined just from that and lowered his head to Kageyama’s shoulder. “What do you think about, Kageyama?” He was being greedy, he knew, but he wanted to hear exactly what those fantasies were, to know that Kageyama had been thinking about everything that Hinata did, at night when he was too tired to stop himself. 

Kageyama paused. “Tobio,” he said, voice almost small, “I want you to call me Tobio.”

Hinata pressed his lips close to his ear. “What do you think about,  _ Tobio _ ?”

The change was instant—Kageyama flipped them back and pinned Hinata’s wrists to the bed, holding him open, eyes greedy as he looked over him. He leaned down to kiss over Hinata’s neck, down to his shoulders, onto his chest. “I want to fuck you,” he said, “I want you like this, I want to see you, to hear you-” he latched onto one of Hinata’s nipples, and the sound he let out was embarrassingly high pitched- “fuck, you’re so beautiful. You’re better than I imagined.” He released Hinata’s hands to trail his fingers down to his waistband and looked up. “Can I, Shoyo?”

Hinata tried not to moan, because that “Shoyo” was foul play, too soft and sweet for him to handle. He nodded, desperately, and Kageyama tore his shorts and underwear off all at once.

Hinata was fully hard by now, had to hold back a whine as he was exposed to Kageyama. There was a moment where Kageyama just stared, licked his lips. Then he dove down and Hinata felt all reasonable thought fade away, because Kageyama’s mouth was around him and fuck, it felt too good to be true.

Hinata had gotten blowjobs before, sure, but he had never gotten one like  _ this _ . Kageyama was so deliberate, tongue laving over every inch of him, careful and slow, fucking worshipping him with his mouth.

Hinata’s hands went to Kageyama’s hair, tugging at it as he whined. Kageyama groaned around him and the vibrations forced a moan out of Hinata.

Hinata pulled hard at Kageyama’s hair, ripping him away. “Too good,” he said, when Kageyama glared up at him, “I can’t- I was close already-” He couldn’t say it, was too embarrassed by just how little it had taken to get him that far. 

Kageyama wiped at his lips. “Wasn’t expecting you to be a quick shot,” he said, “or is my mouth just that amazing?’

Hinata rolled his eyes and kicked him in the shoulder. “Are you gonna fuck me, or what?”

Kageyama froze at that. Hinata was sure he was overthinking, but he wouldn’t let him, this time. 

He brought his hands to Kageyama’s cheeks, stared at him with soft eyes. “Please, Tobio. I want it so bad.”   


Kageyama swallowed and sat back. “Do you have lube?”

Hinata nodded and sat up to reach for the bedside table. He threw a half-empty bottle onto the bed and a condom, for later. 

Kageyama took the bottle as Hinata settled onto his back again, drizzling the lube over his fingers. He was so careful, used more than he needed, had to wipe some onto his thigh. It made Hinata’s heart swell, that simple gesture. 

Hinata planted his feet on the mattress and lifted his hips. “Are you really gonna make me beg for it?”

Kageyama laughed, and he brought his lubed fingers to Hinata’s ass, circling his hole. Hinata softened instantly.

The tip of Kageyama’s finger brushed inside, then pushed in slowly. Both of them groaned at the stretch. It hurt for Hinata, of course it did, but he was happy for the burn. 

  
“You’re so tight,” Kageyama said, as he crooked his finger inside. 

Hinata laughed and was about to say something when he was cut off by his own breathy whine as Kageyama curled his finger. 

“Shoyo,” he said, and Hinata keened at the sound of his own name. “You’re so beautiful.” He started to mouth down his neck as he pushed in a second finger, slowly. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

He brushed his free hand over Hinata’s side, his touch featherlight while he explored him with his fingers. Hinata had to bite his lip to keep it together. Kageyama was everywhere, so gentle and still overwhelming. 

Hinata didn’t realize it when the third finger slipped in, was too focused on Kageyama’s hand slipping lower, coming so close to his length before brushing over his thigh. “I can’t wait to feel you,” Kageyama said, mouthing at his collarbone. 

Hinata couldn’t help himself, he was whining now, throwing his head back into the sheets. “Please,” he whimpered, “please fuck me, Tobio, I can’t stand it-”

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and sat back, looking over Hinata. He knew how he looked right now, all sweaty and on display, pink cock leaking against his stomach, eyes unfocused as he panted, still trying to catch his breath. He must’ve looked like a mess. 

Kageyama seemed to like it, because he didn’t look away as he reached for the condom. Hinata stared at his hands, licked over his lips as he watched him pull down his shorts and roll it on.

Kageyama leaned back over Hinata. “Are you ready?”   
  


Hinata rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m ready,” he said, and he wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips before he pulled back, just enough to line up. “I’m going in,” he said, and Hinata would’ve teased him for that if he hadn’t pushed in then, fucking finally. 

He moved slowly, gave Hinata all the time he needed and more, groaning into his shoulder as he bottomed out. “Fuck,” he sighed, “you feel so good like this.”

Hinata shuddered, eyes unfocused as he adjusted. He wasn’t sure if it had been that long or if Kageyama was just fucking huge, but Hinata felt like he had never been this full, stretched to his limits. And still, he was hungry for more, so needy for everything he could get out of Kageyama. He took a deep breath, relaxed himself, pulled his legs loose around Kageyama’s waist. “Move, please.”

Kageyama pulled back and gave a shallow thrust, then another, testing the waters. Hinata gasped as a hand settled on his waist and Kageyama began to steadily move, hips finding their rhythm.

Hinata had been fucked before, probably more times than he could count. But this was different, softer, somehow; Kageyama’s pace wasn’t self-serving, still a little too slow like he was waiting for Hinata, and his hand was rubbing over his side in soothing circles. He mumbled praises into Shoyo’s ear, simple and still so kind that Hinata felt like his heart was bursting. It was so much, already, enough that Hinata had to squeeze his eyes shut while he fought against the few tears that he could feel rising.

Kageyama found it, that spot inside Hinata that made him arch back and tighten around him, within a few thrusts. Soon he was brushing against it each time, and Hinata had to move his hands down to his back, digging his nails into his skin.

“Tobio, so good- You feel so good-”

Kageyama’s mouth moved down, kissing onto Hinata’s chest before his lips closed around a nipple, and that was enough to make him lose all sanity.

Hinata gave up on trying to hold back his moans, cried out without stopping himself as Kageyama’s hips sped up. “Fuck, don’t stop, please, Tobio-”

The hand on Hinata’s waist moved down to his thigh, and he lifted his leg, hoisting it up under his arm. Hinata moaned at the shift in angle, going tight around Kageyama as he arched back, eyes wide. 

“Shoyo,” Kageyama groaned, “you’re so good- fuck, it’s like you’re sucking me in-”

Kageyama was starting to lose his rhythm, and Hinata was fine with that, because he was nearing the end too. His stomach tightened, tension filling him, just a little more and he would fall over the edge-

Kageyama leaned over Hinata, buried his face in his neck. “I’m so close,” he groaned, “please, Shoyo-”

Hinata came undone between them at the sound of his name, every muscle tensing as he spilled over Kageyama’s stomach, soundless because he was too overwhelmed to scream. Kageyama came just after, spilling into the condom, and the feeling made Hinata shudder.

Things went unnervingly silent for a second, as Kageyama stilled and Hinata’s body started to relax. They were both frozen. Kageyama stared down at him, panting, eyes narrowed like he was going to pick a fight, eyebrows pulled together. 

Hinata laughed. 

Kageyama’s eyes went wide as Hinata started to giggle. “What are you laughing about?” He sounded so indignant, and that made Hinata laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- You look so serious, like your dick isn’t still in my ass-” He met eyes with Kageyama, who was turning red above him. “You have no right to start acting all nervous now, Tobio.”

Kageyama seemed like he was trying to keep that serious look and failing, miserably. He leaned back, and Hinata winced as he pulled out.

“Shit,” Kageyama said, “are you okay? Did I go too hard?”

Hinata giggled and sat up. “I’m just fine,” he said, “I promise you didn’t break me.”

Kageyama swallowed. “Do you need water, or something?”

Hinata pulled himself into Kageyama’s lap and put his hands on his shoulders. “Tobio, you are seriously the sweetest man on the planet.”

“I’m not-”

“I know,” Hinata hummed, “anyone would be sweet to some guy after he fucked his brains out.”

Kageyama pulled his arms around Hinata, held him close. “You forgot the ‘cute’ part again.”

“You’re right, you’ll have to keep reminding me.” He yawned into Kageyama’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. He felt so tired, suddenly, and Kageyama's neck  smelled so good, he wanted to fall asleep just like this.

“Hey,” Kageyama said, “you have to stay awake, dumbass. We have to clean up.”

Hinata sighed and pulled back. “Or we could go to sleep.” He leaned back into the sheets, pulling Kageyama with him. “And stay like this all night long.”

Kageyama opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, so Hinata leaned up and kissed him. 

Any effort to clean up was forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata was expecting to feel horrible when he woke up.

He was used to that part, when his eyes opened and he felt cold sheets, or a man urging him up to get out of his apartment, or some other experience that made him feel equally lonely. He was used to the little pit in his stomach after this, that he would fill up by calling Noya and letting himself be convinced that the guy he met wasn’t such a hotshot, anyways.

Hinata was a little surprised to find that he didn’t feel like that. Because he woke up to an arm wrapped around his middle, holding him tight.

Kageyama was already awake, leaning up on his elbow and kissing Hinata on the back of his neck. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Hinata turned to look at him, a little bit in awe. “You’re still here.”

Kageyama paused. “Did you not want me to be?”

Hinata smiled and shuffled closer to Kageyama so he could peck him on the lips. “I’m glad you didn’t leave. I was just surprised.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Shoyo.”

Shoyo. Hinata had never liked his given name much, but he thought hearing it from Kageyama’s lips was his new favorite sound.

Hinata propped himself up on his elbow. “So,” he said, “you’re not married.”

Kageyama blinked. “Uh. No, I’m not.”

“Have you ever cheated on anyone?”

“Wh- of course not.”

“Do you have some horrible kink that you just didn’t mention last night?”

“Shoyo, what are you trying to do?”

Hinata brought his hands to Kageyama’s cheeks, squishing them. “I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong with you.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “Maybe I’m just perfect.”

“Every guy has something wrong with him.”

“That can’t be true,” Kageyama said, and he put a hand over Hinata’s. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Hinata could feel himself going pink. “You don’t know me,” he said, “I could be totally messed up. I could be an axe murderer, for all you know.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hand off his face so he could interlace it with his own. “Well, then. I hope you let me stick around long enough to find out what’s wrong with you.”

Hinata groaned and leaned down to bury his face in Kageyama’s chest, mostly to hide the grin that he couldn’t help. “You’re so corny,” he said, “I can’t believe it.”

Kageyama laughed. “I thought you said I was sweet.”

“You are,” he said, “you’re sweet and corny. You can be both.” 

Hinata pulled back and sat up, then, and was immediately struck by just how sore he felt. He wondered how much of that was from volleyball practice and how much was just last night. Surely, the pain in his ass didn’t come from spiking.

“My butt hurts,” Hinata whined, “you did this to me. So mean.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Not like you didn’t ask for it,” he said.

Hinata scoffed, pretended to be indignant as he turned away to check his phone. He was surprised to see three messages from Noya, unread.

_ "I hope you and Kageyama have fun ;)" _

_ "I’m honestly surprised it took you guys this long" _

_ "say goodbye to your poster~" _

Hinata gaped at the phone. “How does he know?”

Kageyama draped himself over Hinata from behind. “Everything okay?” He asked, pulling his arms around his waist.

Hinata turned back to face Kageyama. “Everything’s fine,” he said, “It was nothing important.”

Because it wasn’t, not really. There was nothing more important than Kageyama being here with him, right now.

“Hey,” Hinata said, “you should carry me to the kitchen. Since, you know, I can barely walk and it’s all your fault.”

Kageyama groaned. “You’re so dramatic.”

Hinata leaned back against him, pressing all his weight into Kageyama. “Woe is me, Tobio, woe is me.”

“If I carry you, will you shut up?”

Hinata giggled. “You know I won’t. I never will, Tobio.”

To Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama stood up then with Hinata in his lap, shifting him until he had one arm supporting his legs and the other behind his head. “I figured,” he said, trying to sound irritated despite the smile on his face.

Hinata gasped and pulled his arms around Tobio’s neck. “You’re supposed to let me get dressed first,” he said, “you don’t carry me out there like  _ this _ .”

“Do you want me to drop you?”

Hinata hummed, like he was considering it. “Fine,” he sighed after a minute, “I guess it’s alright.”   
  


“You guess.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, trying to hide his grin.

“Okay, I know it’s alright.” Hinata was really more than happy to be like this, anything to be held this close by Kageyama. “Thank you, Tobio. You’re the sweetest.”   


Kageyama didn’t argue with him this time. He leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead instead, and the gentle touch made him melt. 

Hinata thought he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo we made it!! here's the soft ending you deserve 
> 
> thanks so much to everyone who read this far, and everyone who's been leaving comments as they read, i really appreciate it!! it makes me so happy to see people get excited over this stuff :) i hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
